At present, with the miniaturization and increase in the density of devices, finer electric elements are desired. As one example thereof, there is known an element capable of performing switching operation by applying a voltage between two electrodes with a fine gap (nano-gap) provided therebetween.
Specifically, for example, an element is developed that is made of stable materials (silicon oxide and gold), fabricated by a simple fabrication method (oblique deposition) and can stably and repeatedly perform switching operation (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
In such an element having a nano-gap (hereinafter, referred to as a “nano-gap memory element”), to perform writing or erasing, a shift (transition) from a high-resistance state (OFF state) to a low-resistance state (ON state) or a shift from the low-resistance state (ON state) to the high-resistance state (OFF state) is performed by application of a voltage pulse having a predetermined voltage value.